1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ISG vehicle equipped with an ISG (Idle Stop and Go) system, and particularly, to an ISG system that prevents idle-stop of an engine when a driver intends to park a vehicle, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, technologies for improving fuel efficiency to reduce CO2 have been developed in various ways, and the ISG system is a system that stops the engine when a vehicle stops and automatically starts the engine when the vehicle starts.
The ISG system allows normal traveling by automatically idle-stopping the engine under predetermined conditions while receiving information, such as the speed of the vehicle, the revolution speed of the engine, and the temperature of the cooling water, and then automatically restarting (Go) the engine when restart is required by the driver's intention and the conditions of the vehicle itself.
The condition for entering the idle-stop in the ISG system is a state with the engine sufficiently warmed up, that is, a stop state where the vehicle speed is not detected with the cooling water maintained at a predetermined temperature or more, and when a predetermined time passes after the brake pedal is operated, the engine is stopped to increase fuel efficiency and reduce emission.
Further, when the driver's intention of starting the vehicle, for example, operating the acceleration pedal, releasing the brake pedal, or operating the clutch pedal, with the engine idle-stopped, the engine is started for normal traveling. It is possible to achieve an effect of an increase in fuel efficiency of about 5 to 15% in the vehicle equipped with the ISG system.
In an ISG vehicle equipped with the ISG system, as shown in FIG. 1, when a vehicle repeatedly moves forward/backward at a low speed for parking, the ISG system is operated and repeats idle-stopping and restarting. In this case, the engine is repeatedly idle-stopped and restarted for a short time, such that the fuel efficiency is reduced, and the driver has difficulty in parking, and instability is caused by the stopping/restarting of the engine, such that safety is reduced.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.